


Mist

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Autumn, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Gloves, London, Love, M/M, Morning, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Crimson Peak, Secret Relationship, Slash, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The mist was thick as a blanket.





	

The mist clung to Alan like a very heavy, very wet blanket. It muffled every step and hid the trees until he had nearly walked into them. Also, thanks to the wretched thing he stepped wrong on a cobble-stone and tumbled into the grass with an undignified yelp.

A warm voice seemed to wrap around him. “McMichael ? McMichael, is that you ?!” It temporarily soothed the aching in his ankle.

“Ah, erm, yes. Yes, over here.” Good God, did he really sound so nervous ? What if someone else were here, too, to hear that ? His own voice would be a give away. Control, propriety, control. No matter that he loathed having to hide it like a coward it was the only way.

Ever graceful and wearing a knit cobalt overcoat over his suit Thomas emerged from that same mist. Thomas wasn’t wearing his usual top hat, this was most evidenced by the fact that a few red and gold leaves had made a bed for themselves among the chin-length curls. Gentle chiding, “Alan, dear thing, I believe we’re supposed to watch our feet in such circumstances, not trip over them.” Thomas smiled as he crouched.

He couldn’t help the instinctive smile that crossed his lips. “I’m sure we’ve never tripped over things, have we, Thomas ?” Surreptitiously, he brushed the leaves from Thomas’s hair.

“Of course we have. We just prefer to do it when certain others aren’t around. All this tripping business aside, it is a lovely morning.” One black-leather gloved hand extended so that he might take it.

“Indeed it is. Have you eaten yet ?” Of course he accepted the hand only to wince slightly as he put a mild pressure on his ankle. At least it didn’t feel sprained, much less broken, so that was a good thing. When Thomas steadied him further he took the opportunity to sneak a kiss. Despite the mist’s coverage his heartbeat still sounded like a drum in his ears as he pulled away.

“Not yet. I’m afraid I’ll have to stick to tea so that Lucille doesn’t fret for too long after going to check up on me. She worries herself sick when she’s by herself. There’s a cafe nearby that I go to when I wish some time away from her, the food is quite good. Even had you not wished to eat I would have had to go back to retrieve my hat. I hurried out when I thought I saw you coming here, obviously, I didn’t catch you quickly enough.”

He had yet to meet the baronet’s darling sister but if she were anything like Thomas she would be far more substantial than Eunice. Also, he had to admit that he felt only slightly guilty for having crossed Thomas’s path first. God knew what drivel Eunice had already asked Thomas because the Englishman would have been far too polite to correct her assumptions.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t have many classes to go to today. Perhaps you might be so gracious as to help me with my studying before I eat, Sir Thomas ? The anatomy of the eye is giving me some trouble.”

“I’d be delighted, Mr. McMichael. Now, watch that edge, there’s a lad.”

So Thomas helped him limp out of the park, across the street and into the cafe. Good company, hot coffee and some studying. There weren’t many ways the morning could have improved. Ah, well, except for the mist’s having finally started to burn off. Now, now, it was truly perfect.


End file.
